


Welcome to the Team

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [27]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Demons, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Teamwork, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universes prompt:Prodigal Son, any, they're demon hunters (which I probably asked for before but eh,my brain is mush today)In which Dani was already tolerating Malcolm's role on her team, but now another classmate is getting pulled in as well.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Welcome to the Team

“Malcolm!”

Dani ran after her impulsive friend, the one who’d agreed to help with the research and none of the actual slaying. It was the only way Gil, Dani’s Watcher, would let Malcolm be on the team.

“It’s a shadow demon!” Malcolm shouted over his shoulder.

“Wait for me!”

“I got him!”

It was well past dark, and Malcolm kept running in and out of the pools of light along the pathway. Dani put on speed, her Slayer powers giving her a boost that cut the distance between her and her quarry.

And then up ahead in the dark she heard a scream and a thud.

“Malcolm!”

Dani was surprised when she arrived on the scene to find Malcolm and someone else wrestling with the much stronger demon, the three of them a tangle of arms, legs, and claws.

“Move away!” she yelled. 

Malcolm rolled off to the side, but the other person kept at it. Dani pulled them off by the back of their shirt and pushed them behind her. She and the shadow demon started going at it for real, Dani throwing punches and kicks and mostly dodging the same from her opponent. 

Luckily for Dani, this particular demon could be killed the same as a vampire, just without the dusting part. She waited for an opening, and then thrust her stake into the demon’s heart. It staggered, took another swing at her, and then fell, twitching a few more seconds until it died.

She took a minute to catch her breath before turning to scold Malcolm.

“Research! You’re supposed to stick to the research, Malcolm!”

Malcolm shrugged, dusting himself off. “He was getting away.”

“Wow! What the heck is this thing?”

Dani sighed. She’d forgotten the civilian, who turned out to be a girl she’d seen around school but didn’t know the name of. She was crouched down next to the demon, eyes wide. 

“Would you believe it’s just a costume?” Dani asked hopefully.

“What? Like LARPing? Not even Hollywood could come up with something this good. Are you some kind of monster hunter? I think that’s really cool. Like Van Helsing, only real.” The girl poked at the demon. “What kind of monster is this?”

“Shadow demon,” Malcolm supplied helpfully.

Dani threw her hands up in the air before tugging her stake out of the demon’s chest. Gil was going to have a coronary. How was it that Dani kept stumbling over the weirdos?

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Malcolm asked the girl.

“No. That was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me!”

“What’s your name?” Dani asked. “I’m Dani Powell.”

The girl nodded, her short bob…bobbing. “The new girl. Everyone knows you. I’m Edrisa. Are you and Malcolm monster hunting together? Like Sam and Dean?”

“Sam and who?” Malcolm asked, confused.

“Can I join the team?” Edrisa asked. “I can help you bury the body. Is that what you do with them?”

“I can show you how we do it,” Malcolm offered.

Dani left them to it. She had to call Gil and report in, and Malcolm – due to the special circumstances of having a demon for a father – knew how to disappear a demon body so the general public would never know it existed.

“Try not to let anyone else see you,” Dani said as she walked away.

What the hell was she going to tell Gil about Edrisa?

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I couldn’t resist another installment in this ‘verse. And my favorite character on the show has to be Edrisa. I love her enthusiasm for her job and her less-than-subtle appreciation of Malcolm. Bringing her in was so much fun! Poor Dani, though. LOL!


End file.
